


Taste The Rainbow

by mandatorily



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Candy, M/M, Skittles, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared will put candy in anything . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste The Rainbow

Jared leans against the kitchen counter, eyes heavy-lidded, mouth stained bright. Jensen’s sure the counter’s the only thing holding him up. “Skittles Vodka, Jay? Will you put candy in _anything_?”

“I’d put anything in you,” Jared says, serious as he can be when he’s tipsy and his mouth looks like an ad for some seriously fucked up lipstick.

Barking out a laugh, Jensen says, “If you can keep it up, my ass is all yours, baby.” They’ve joked like this before, doesn’t mean anything. He tells himself that right up until the time that candy-coated mouth meets his.


End file.
